


Reconciliation

by tornyourdress



Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Three things that didn't happen, and one that did.
Relationships: Angus Deayton/Paul Merton
Kudos: 3





	Reconciliation

It could have happened like this. 

“What are you doing here?” Confused, bewildered, perhaps a little intrigued.

Angus doesn’t speak, instead walking straight inside. Paul offers him a drink, seemingly unsure of what else to do. He accepts. They sit, and drink for a while, in silence, before Paul asks again. “What are you doing here?”

Angus answers with a kiss.

***

It could have happened like this.

“What are you doing here?” Surprised, but gentle, tender.

“I was in the neighbourhood,” Angus half-smiles.

Paul tugs at his belt and pulls Angus towards him. “Then you’d better come in,” he says softly. 

***

It could have happened like this.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Angry, bitter, harsh. 

“I think you know exactly why I’m here,” Angus says, and pushes him up against a wall. Paul fights back, and punches are thrown, to the point where they’re rolling around on the ground, each of them trying to get the upper hand, before they realise how close their bodies are, and how they fit together perfectly, and how fighting suddenly seems pointless.

***

It happened like this. 

Paul opens the door, and looks right through the man waiting there. He doesn’t even acknowledge the man’s presence before the door swings shut again.


End file.
